


Natural Chemistry

by TheDVirus



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Consensual Sex, Cuddling, Demisexuality, Dom!Ed, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Nygmobblepot, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Perfume, Reconciliation, Revenge, Rough Kissing, Smut, Smut in chapter 02, True Love, Vendettas, sub!Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDVirus/pseuds/TheDVirus
Summary: Ivy uses her pheromone based perfume on Ed to help Oswald get revenge.A 'perfume' fic as requested from @nygmobblespot on Tumblr ;)





	1. Chapter 1

'We've got to stop meeting like this', Ed said.

Oswald finished the tumbler of whiskey and put the empty glass down on the bar with a sharp tap.  
He spun on the barstool and regarded Ed coolly.  
He seemed unimpressed by the gun Ed was pointing at him.

‘You got the note’, he said.

Ed took it out of his suit pocket and crumpled it into a ball. He threw it into a nearby trashcan without looking. He was busy scanning the nightclub for other enemies apart from Oswald. He was wary that Oswald had chosen his old nightclub for their meeting to give himself a home field advantage. Nobody had been in the place for weeks. Oswald had closed it, intending to refurbish it but his death had put that on hold.  
Ed wasn't surprised he had survived but he was astounded at how healthy Oswald looked. When he had received the note, he had recognised his former friend's writing immediately and decided to confront him alone. Ed knew instinctively their reunion was to be a private affair which was made more obvious from the lack of muscle accompanying Oswald. By the looks of things Oswald had only brought one person with him.  
A young red headed woman whose cheerful smile seemed totally at odds with the tension in the air was sitting beside Oswald, running a finger along the bar. She wrinkled her nose at the dust on her finger. Ed recognised her as the one who had passed him the note in 'The Sirens' the previous evening before vanishing into the crowd. Her relaxed demeanour was a good reason for Ed keep an eye on her.

'You don't seem shocked to see me', Oswald said.

'I know what happens to people who underestimate you', Ed said, ‘What do you want Penguin?'

'Why did you ruin his painting?' the redhead interjected, kicking her dangling legs girlishly as she spun on her stool.

'That's really what's bothering you the most?' Ed asked, eyes narrowing as he kept them fixed on Oswald.

'Just seemed like an odd thing to do’, Oswald shrugged, ‘Then again so is booby trapping a chess tournament and gassing an entire room of GCPD cadets. Compared to that, I suppose the painting _is_ kind of petty'.

'And I suppose killing someone's girlfriend because you're secretly in love with them is totally rational and not petty?' Ed countered.

‘You did?’ the redhead asked, her voice more indicative of idle curiosity than revulsion as she cocked her head at Oswald.

'I said I was sorry about that', Oswald replied to the redhead.

'No. Actually he didn't. Not once', Ed deadpanned.

The redhead gave a slow exhalation through pursed lips, eyes wide in a comical ‘oh no’ expression as Oswald got off his stool and advanced slowly towards Ed.  
Ed let him. It would be easier to shoot Oswald if he let him get closer.  
The redhead went to a nearby jukebox and began fiddling with the dials apparently unaware that it was not plugged in. Ed refocused his attention on Oswald.

'So you put me through Hell, topple my empire, shoot me in the stomach, leave me to drown and you _still_ aren't satisfied?!' Oswald demanded, counting Ed’s deeds off on his fingers.

'Depends’, Ed said, clicking the safety off, ‘Are you still breathing?'

Oswald gave a slow, unpleasant smile. Ed's grip tightened on the gun.

'Speaking of breathing', Oswald said, 'Do you like Ivy’s perfume?’

Ed jumped as he suddenly realised the redhead, Ivy, had somehow materialised right beside him. He redirected the gun hastily but he shook his head as his vision blurred. His head felt warm and heavy as he breathed in a strange, fruity scent with an odd chemical tang that made his teeth itch.  
He heard Ivy speak and it sounded oddly resonant: like someone speaking from a great height into a pit. It almost had a physical pull!

‘Drop the gun’, she said.

Ed dropped the gun before he realised what he was doing. His eyes widened in dismay and he tried to retrieve it but found himself locked in place.

Oswald picked it up, checked it was indeed loaded and held it loosely in one hand.  
Ed tried to say something but only managed a gasp of air.

‘Get on your knees, take off that stupid hat and put your hands behind your head’, Ivy said, as if instructing a slow child.

Burning with helpless indignation, Ed did as he was told. His mind raced inside his puppet like body. It had to be a drug of some kind. But then, why was Oswald not affected? Perhaps Ivy was a metahuman of some kind? Maybe she had hypnotism like Jervis Tetch?

A harsh grating noise caught his attention and he realised Oswald was pulling over a chair. Ed watched Oswald sank into it with the barest of winces. So, despite how healthy he looked, Ed’s actions had still left a mark on Oswald.  
Ivy playfully tried on Ed’s hat but decided she didn’t like the fit and put it on the bar.

‘Nice suit Ed’, Oswald commented, once he had settled, ‘It’s not what I’d wear on the run from the law but then again, looking at the messes you’ve been making, I’d say subtlety’s not your strong point’.

Ed didn’t answer.

‘You know why I’m here’.

‘To kill me’.

‘You always were the smart one’, Oswald said, pointing the barrels right between Ed’s eyes.

After a second, he seemed to reconsider and lowered it to his stomach.

‘An eye for an eye’, he said quietly.

‘Hey, I got a question’, Ivy chimed in.

‘Yes?’ Oswald asked with the vaguest hint of irritation.

‘Were you two really just friends?’ Ivy asked, pointing between Ed and Oswald.

‘Why do you ask?’ Oswald asked, perplexed. 

He shared an oddly exasperated glance with Ed: almost as if he were apologising for an interruption to his impending death.  
Ivy, apparently heedless of both men’s confusion, continued blithely with her query.

‘Well, I was at ‘The Sirens’ that night, you know for your big ‘Yay! I’m The Mayor’ party and when that big guy in the hood tried to kill you, he-‘

She patted Ed’s head like he was a puppy.

‘-got in the way. And then you kind of touched his face. A _lot._ You know everyone thought you two were a thing?’

‘A ‘thing’?’ Oswald asked derisively.

‘Yeah, you know?’ Ivy said, twiddling both index fingers together, ‘Like _together?’_

Oswald’s eyes darkened as he looked down icily at Ed. Despite the barely restrained anger in his face, Ed was taken aback by how hurt he looked. Ivy’s words had pierced him somewhere hidden and vulnerable.

‘Well obviously we were not a thing’, Oswald said in an odd, tight voice, ‘Right Ed?!’

Ed clamped his jaw shut and turned away.  
Oswald took it as a sign of defiance and stood, placing the gun so its barrel was just above Ed’s right ear.

‘Okay, okay. Sorry’, Ivy said soothingly, laying a supportive hand on Oswald’s shoulder before looking down at Ed.

 

‘If you got any last words Eddie, I’d say them now’, she remarked coolly, ‘He’s got that look in his eye’.

Ed couldn’t keep it in anymore. Ivy’s offhand command broke through his focused attempt to ignore Oswald’s earlier question of ‘Right Ed?!’

'I didn't really want you dead!' Ed cried out compulsively.

Ed frantically tried to take back what he had said but it only got worse! It was like a violent sneezing fit that couldn’t be contained!

'I said I didn't really want you-Urgh!-I mean I didn't want to shoot-No! Why can’t I _stop talking?!_ '

Ivy’s mouth twisted at the undignified display. Oswald just gaped, trying to process what he was hearing.

‘Sorry’, Ivy said, readying her perfume bottle, ‘Sometimes they can struggle a bit. He must have used substances like this before. He needs a higher dose’.

‘Substances? Like what?!’ Oswald asked as Ivy applied some of her perfume directly onto Ed’s lapel.

‘My own design’, Ed croaked out, sweat visibly dripping down his forehead as he fought the urge to speak, ‘Pills. So. I. could. See. You’.

‘There we go’, Ivy said brightly, ‘But, that’s a big dose so let’s try something easy’.

Her eyes lit up with sadistic glee.

‘Kiss Pengy’s feet and beg for forgiveness’.

 

Ed tried to fight but felt his body lowering itself to the floor. He began to crawl forward on all fours, fingernails futilely tried to dig into the floor beneath the material of his gloves as he steadily began to move closer to Oswald’s shiny black shoes.

Ivy clapped her hands in joy and gave a small jump. This was it! Now was Oswald’s chance to make Ed suffer! He deserved it for shooting him!  
Nobody messed with Ivy’s friends!  
So…why didn’t it look like Oswald was enjoying it as much as she was?

Oswald barely noticed what Ed was doing at first.  
Ed had done drugs just to see him?! That didn’t make any sense! None of it did!  
If Ed hadn’t wanted him dead why had he shot him?!  
He must be lying. Trying to save himself!  
But, Ivy’s perfume meant he couldn’t lie! Even someone as smart as Ed couldn’t outwit a chemical agent’s effects on his nervous system! 

As his eyes flicked back towards Ed, he saw what was happening and instead of the triumph he expected, he felt only revulsion.  
He didn’t want humiliation, he wanted answers!

‘Stop!’ Oswald shouted, stepping back as if to distance himself from the act.

Ivy looked disappointed as Ed halted immediately. He didn’t straighten up, merely stopped, his lips a few centimetres away from where Oswald’s shoes had been.

 

Oswald grabbed Ed’s collar and pulled him up so he was kneeling looking up at him.

'Why didn't you want me dead?!’ Oswald demanded, ‘And why were you taking pills to see me when you tried to kill me?! '

'Because I _needed_ you!’ Ed yelled, eyes wild, ‘Because _I love you!'_

Oswald gave a strange cry.  
Ed’s words had almost felt like a physical blow.

Ed glared up at him, mouth tight but strangely calm now. It was a relief to finally tell the truth. No matter how much it hurt. 

'You-you love me?' Oswald gasped.

‘Answer him!’ Ivy commanded, noticing from the shaking of his shoulders that Ed was once again trying to avoid answering.

'A confession made under the influence of drugs carries no weight in a court of law!’ Ed spat at her, trying to use a statement of fact as some kind of mental shield, ‘I’m-I’m not thinking straight'.

Oswald was surprised at the pity that welled up in him at the fear in Ed’s voice. It must be terrifying for someone to lose control of their thoughts. He had never heard Ed so unsure of himself.

'I don't understand. At the docks you said-'

‘I lied because I was angry at you for what you did!' Ed shouted, abandoning his feeble grip on self control.  
If Oswald wanted the truth so badly he could have it!  
All he could ever want!

'How long have you loved him?’ Ivy asked, genuinely confused.  
Maybe she had given him too high a dose and messed his head up?  
If you liked someone, why wouldn’t you just tell them?

'I don't know exactly!' Ed snapped, continuing to keep his eyes on Oswald.

'Sooo, why didn't you say anything?' Ivy asked, wondering to herself why Oswald wasn’t asking these questions.  
He was just standing there, looking down at Ed, mouth open like a Venus flytrap.

'Why didn't _you_ say anything?!’ Ed snapped at Oswald, ‘If you had these feelings for me why didn't you just tell me?! Why did you let me try to move on then take my chance at happiness away from me?!'

'I-I was afraid', Oswald mumbled but Ed heard him.

'Of what?!'

'That you wouldn't feel the same! You’re the first person I’ve ever...wanted like this and I thought about you looking at me and not feeling the same and how much it would hurt but I didn't want you to feel bad for not feeling the same and-'

Oswald clamped a hand over his mouth, heart racing.  
His head felt strange.  
Why did his head feel strange?!

‘Why is it affecting me?!’ he asked Ivy.

‘Because you’re talking to _him_ I guess?’ Ivy said thoughtfully.

This had never happened before. Her perfume made men do what she said and tell the truth because they thought she was pretty. But, if Eddie made Oswald happy, it made sense it would affect him. After all he had gotten close enough to get dosed with her perfume too.

Ed began to laugh which became a low giggle as he felt Oswald jab his temple with the gun again.

'I will kill you if you don't stop laughing at me!' he growled.

'I'm not’, Ed said quietly, ‘What you just said sounded very familiar'.  
They were the same reasons he hadn’t said anything to Oswald about how he felt.  
What a pair they made.

‘Let me get this straight’, Ivy said, brow furrowing, ‘You both like each other in _that way_ but you both say you don’t. He thought you weren’t interested and got a girlfriend who you killed because you got jealous. Then he found out and tried to kill you. Now you’re here to kill him and for some reason you haven’t yet?’

She took their silence as an affirmation.

‘Think Eddie’s got a point. Why didn’t you tell him?’

'I didn't want to ruin our friendship’, Oswald said sadly.

‘Great job’, Ivy commented, folding her arms.

‘Yes, _thank you_ Ivy’, Oswald griped, closing his eyes wearily, ‘Can we have some privacy please?’

‘Call me back in if you decide to kill him’, Ivy said, slinging her handbag over her shoulder as she left the nightclub.

 

Oswald sat back down on the chair he had pulled over earlier and told Ed to get one of his own.  
They sat at a table and for a few moments, neither one of them said anything.  
It was Oswald who spoke first.

‘Drugs Ed? Seriously?’

'I missed you'.

'After everything I did?'

'Crazy isn't it?' Ed smiled humourlessly.

'Not really’, Oswald said.  
He couldn’t disagree: he felt the same thing.  
How many times in the last few weeks, despite his thirst for revenge, had he longed for the good old days when he and Ed had been a team?

'I tried so hard to believe what I said’, Ed said reflectively, ‘That love was a weakness. That it was best to just forget you and try to move on. But instead of feeling untouchable I just felt alone. What good is power if...'.

He trailed off and Oswald finished the sentence, the shared memory rising to the forefront of both of their minds.

'There's nobody to share it with?'

'Why didn't you lie when I had you tied to Isabella's car? I had no proof you really killed her. Why not just deny everything? Just say Barbara was lying?'

'I didn't want to', Oswald said, surprising himself with the answer that popped into his head, ‘You deserved to know the truth and I deserved your anger for taking your chance for a happy life away from you'.

'A happy life’, Ed mused, ‘I did say that didn’t I?’

He shook his head.

‘I was just fooling myself’, he said, ‘I can admit that now. I’m stronger than I was'.

'I've seen that. ‘The Riddler’'.

‘But you always saw it didn't you? Who I could be’.

Oswald nodded, fingers tapping nervously.  
He had come to this place expecting a murder but here they were, just talking.  
Almost as if they were friends.

‘That night, I thought you were only saying you loved me to save your own skin’, Ed said, ‘When you kept saying it over and over I was so angry’.

He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

‘I actually thought you were ruining my revenge out of spite or because you thought I would spare your life but here you are, still saying it and still looking at me like...'

He looked at Oswald and Oswald was surprised how warm Ed’s gaze was as he trailed off. 

‘Like what?’ Oswald prompted.

‘Like you don't hate me’, Ed said ruefully, ‘You’re looking at me like you used to’.

He replaced his glasses and shook his head defeatedly.

‘Do you know how hard it is to hate or stay mad at someone who looks at you like that?'

'Sorry', Oswald said, hating how irrational the apology was yet how yet natural it felt, ‘I can't help it'.

'I don’t want you to stop', Ed said simply, his calm tone at odds with the butterflies whirling in his stomach.  
He felt as if he was standing at the edge of a precipice.

 

'So, we're...good?' Oswald asked as his heart skipped a beat.

'How long does this chemical last?' 

'I don't know', Oswald said truthfully, ‘Why?’

‘In that case just promise you’ll answer my next question honestly’. 

‘I promise’.

‘Would friendship between us be enough for you now?'

'No', Oswald winced as the words spilt out, unsure of the answer Ed expected or wanted, 'I want...more than that'.

'You want me'.

Oswald knew that wasn’t a question. He nodded curtly.

'I thought about you a lot when you were gone’, Ed said thoughtfully, ‘You know what I most regretted?’

Oswald shook his head, wondering where Ed was going with this.  
He would never have expected what Ed did next.

He felt Ed’s hand on his cheek and he felt himself blush at the warmth. Both from Ed’s hand and from how he was looking at him.

‘That I never had the nerve to tell you what beautiful eyes you have. Especially when they're like this'.

'They're the only beautiful thing about me', Oswald said, wrong footed by Ed’s sincerity.  
This wasn’t Ivy’s perfume.  
This was real.

'That’s not true’, Ed said before raising a racy eyebrow, ‘Then again I haven't seen all of you yet’.

Oswald gave a nervous, giddy laugh but his breath hitched as Ed laid his other hand over his where it sat on the table’s surface.

‘You said I’m the only one you’ve ever ‘wanted’’, Ed said, beginning to trace a spiralling pattern onto Oswald’s skin.

‘I’ve never been with anyone else’, Oswald whispered, hypnotised by the movement of Ed’s lean finger.  
It was such a small, feather light movement but Oswald felt it begin to spread warmth throughout his entire body. 

‘Do you like how this feels?' Ed purred.

Oswald, entranced by Ed’s sultry tone looked at him with half hooded eyes. Ed was leaning in.

‘Yes', Oswald breathed, watching those chocolate brown eyes draw nearer. He felt as if he could drown in them. He wasn’t sure he didn’t want to.

'You want more?' Ed continued, licking his pink lips in anticipation, ‘Much, much more?’

'Oh God yes', Oswald said, opening his mouth.  
He was ready.

'Good', Ed said and grabbed Oswald, unable to hold back anymore.

 

Ivy, concerned at what was taking Oswald so long and hearing a glass smash and an odd almost pained noise that sounded like it came from Oswald, poked her head around the door. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head at the sight that greeted her.  
She went back outside and sat on the step, making herself comfortable.  
The lack of killing was disappointing but she decided to make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed.  
It looked like whatever they were doing was helping to clear the air at least.  
Even if she was unsure if the table beneath them could support Oswald’s weight like that.  
Especially with how hard Ed was thrusting.  
Why couldn’t they have just said how they felt instead of being so stubborn?!  
They could have been doing that all they liked months ago!  
Ivy was beginning to think she’d never understand men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @nygmobblespot and the many more of you who wanted a continuation of the smutty part of this fic, here you are!

The first kiss between he and Ed was everything Oswald had ever dreamt it would be.  
Soft at first and as hesitant as a first kiss should be: all tenderness and bashful coaxing.

But neither he or Ed were known for their patience and before long, the kiss became more heated.

Their lips crashed into each other as their tongues battled for dominance, both wanting to experience as much as possible before they were forced to separate for some air.  
The sudden vacancy of warmth brought some clarity back into their minds as they panted, staring at each other with barely disguised wonder.  
Neither one had realised just how much they had wanted each other.  
They both knew the perfume had now worn off and the realization that this longing, this lust for each other, was still as strong as it was before was almost humbling.

Ed reached for Oswald first, gracing his face with the tips of his fingers before reaching behind his head. He drew him back in for a kiss. This one was gentler with Ed using his fingers to hold Oswald in place. Oswald reciprocated, his lips ghosting over Ed’s, his tongue softly moving just past Ed’s lips to taste him before Ed would return the gesture.

Maybe the perfume had heightened his senses somehow but Ed could smell Oswald’s arousal and impossibly feel his blood warming as the heady, enticing scent caused his heart to beat faster.  
Seeing colour beginning to blossom in Oswald’s usually pale cheeks, Ed knew he felt it too.  
He wondered what his desire smelt like to Oswald.  
Because Oswald smelt nearly irresistible to him!

Oswald hoped Ed would make a move soon.  
He had waited so long for this and didn’t want to do anything that could jeopardise what was about to come next but, as he felt his cock pulse inside his clothing, he doubted his ability to control himself much longer.

Thankfully for Oswald, Ed’s dwindling internal voice of logic finally (albeit, momentarily) overpowered the rising urges. Excusing himself, he ran to the bathroom and after shoving the necessary change into the machine mounted on the wall, grabbed the foil packet that dropped down. 

Ed emerged from the bathroom and couldn’t halt the gasp that escaped him.

Oswald was sitting where Ed had left him but he had stripped down. His shirt was open, revealing his chest and he had spread his legs wide, the tight black briefs he wore only accentuating how little he was actually wearing. Beside him, on the table, he had somehow procured a bottle of lube: when he saw Ed had noticed, he shrugged.

‘Beneath the bar’, he explained, a teasing expression of mock innocence on his face, ‘Just in case’.

Ed showed Oswald the condom from the bathroom as he approached.

‘Just in case’, he said with a smile, ‘So, how do you want to do this?’

Oswald got up and sidled up to Ed.

‘Let’s just see what happens shall we?’ he whispered and taking hold of Ed’s collar, pulled him down into another passionate kiss.

Ed’s breath hitched as he felt Oswald begin to rub his crotch roughly as he kissed him, Ed’s arousal growing until his cock tented his trousers.  
Ed grabbed hold of Oswald’s face with both hands and began to walk him backwards to the table.  
Oswald stumbled back and as his back bumped the table, was vaguely aware of a glass falling and smashing onto the floor. 

Ed ground his hips against Oswald and was amazed at how hard Oswald felt. He knew he shouldn’t have been surprised but he hadn’t expected Oswald’s bulge to feel so…large.

‘How-how do we-‘ Ed stammered but Oswald placed an imperious finger on his lips.

He let go of Ed and pulled down his briefs. He cast them and his shirt aside and looked at Ed, unashamed of his nakedness.  
He sat down on a chair and used that same finger to beckon him forward. Ed complied, entranced by Oswald’s easy confidence and saw Oswald reach for his belt buckle.

Ed’s brain quickly calculated the height of Oswald’s head with Ed’s waist.

‘Oh my God’, Ed whispered as he realised what Oswald was about to do.

He felt exhilarated and nervous all at once. Neither Kristen or Isabella had ever pleasured him that way: what was he supposed to do? Did he have to do anything?  
He swallowed as he heard the belt hit the floor with a clinking noise and felt Oswald’s thin fingers undoing his top button and zipper. He placed a hand on Oswald’s head and ran his own fingers through his short hair encouragingly.  
Oswald got the message and yanked Ed’s trousers down without further ceremony.  
Ed blushed as he heard Oswald’s delighted gasp.  
He had seen that Ed typically went commando under his suits.

‘You’re just full of surprises’, Oswald cooed.

‘Are you complaining?’ Ed asked sardonically.

‘No: I like what I see. I wonder-‘

Ed’s breath hitched as Oswald touched his cock. The touch was feather light, the merest stroke of a fingertip but Ed felt a physical ache when Oswald withdrew it.

‘-if I’ll like how it tastes’, Oswald concluded, leaning forward.

Ed gasped as Oswald took his head entirely into his mouth and began to suck gently while one hand cradled his balls.

‘Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear’, Ed whispered, head spinning at the alien yet unbelievably erotic scenario.

He watched Oswald’s head bob back and forth hypnotically but then picked up a strange, fruity smell he couldn’t quite place. His eyes widened as they were drawn to movement behind Oswald.  
Oswald was using his other hand to play with his own entrance, timing his fingers moving in and out with the way he was sucking Ed off. The smell Ed had picked up on was the lube coating Oswald’s index and middle finger as he pleasured and prepared himself.  
But, that meant that Ed was going to be ‘on top’!  
Ed hadn’t known what he had been expecting but the new experience on the horizon enflamed both his curiosity and his arousal.

‘How long… have you been thinking about this?’ Ed asked.

Oswald felt a rush of satisfaction from Ed’s question as well as the fact he had been watching Oswald touch himself. He had often used toys in the past for his own pleasure: it had been the only alternative way to alleviate his sexual frustration when he thought his love for Ed had been unrequited. He had become quite…experienced from his experiments.  
But they would be nothing compared to feeling Ed inside him. And if Ed felt half as good as Oswald did then…

‘Why?’ he asked.

‘You just-ah!- _really_ seem to know what you’re doing’.

‘Is it working?’ Oswald asked teasingly. 

Ed gave a slight thrust deeper into Oswald’s mouth as an answer and he felt Oswald smile around his girth before he suddenly began to suck much harder.

Ed threw his head back at the stronger sensation and this time, his hips bucked on their own. The warmth of Oswald’s mouth and the feeling of his tongue flicking over his head was so intense! 

‘Oswald, I’m-I’m-‘

‘Ready? Me too’.

Ed hastily pulled the condom on while Oswald pulled off Ed’s vest and shirt. He left Ed’s glasses on: he wanted to make sure Ed got a good view of proceedings.

As Ed finished his preparations, he saw Oswald was bending forward over the table but Ed saw the telltale wince as Oswald’s knee took more weight.  
Acting on instinct and drawing on his own limited experience, he physically lifted Oswald and spun him around.  
Oswald gave a shocked gasp at Ed’s unexpected manoeuvre that quickly segued to a sigh of lustful wonder as he realised Ed had placed him into a sitting position on the table.  
He hadn’t anticipated this but, glancing at Ed’s erection, he realised how much deeper Ed could get in like this.

Oswald threw his arms around Ed’s neck and pulled him down until he was lying with his back flat against the table.  
Ed felt Oswald’s legs on either side of him and braced both his arms on the table while he lined up his cock with Oswald’s waiting, glistening entrance.

‘Like this?’ Ed asked, his protective instinct for Oswald temporarily overriding his desire.

Oswald stroked his face gently and nodded. Permission was granted.

Ed raised two fingers and held them to Oswald’s lips.

‘I’ve already taken care of that!’ Oswald protested.

Ed gave a low chuckle at Oswald's impatience.

‘You know me’, he said, ‘I like to ‘feel things out’ for myself’.

Oswald’s childlike scowl instantly melted into a face of delighted excitement and he took Ed’s fingers into his mouth without further hesitation.  
Ed liked seeing Oswald like this: looking up at him with such longing as his tongue lathed his fingers and he planted affectionate kisses along his knuckles. Ed marvelled at how deep Oswald could take his fingers into his mouth, his brain quickly providing delightful comparisons between how this felt and how his cock in Oswald would feel.  
When he judged his fingers were suitably slick, Ed withdrew them from Oswald’s mouth and inserted them both into Oswald’s entrance, just as he had seen him do before.

Oswald gasped and Ed felt his legs spasm on either side of him. Oswald’s fingernails dug into the table’s surface as Ed began to push his fingers in and out faster and faster. Ed marvelled at the tightness and warmth of Oswald’s passage and felt his cock pulse.  
Just thinking about feeling that around him made him feel so…excited.

‘Ed, please…’ Oswald gasped amidst pleasured moans and sighs.

This was so much better than the toys!  
Ed’s ministrations were making it hard to concentrate and Oswald had to!  
He needed to tell Ed to-to-

‘’Please’…what?’ Ed prompted, removing his fingers.

 _‘Please fuck me!’_ Oswald cried desperately, all haughty pride forgotten in the face of pure animalistic lust.

‘With pleasure’, Ed said and entered without further ceremony.

He couldn’t help it. He had meant to enter slowly but as soon as he had heard that strangled plea, he couldn’t control himself.  
He gasped as he felt his cock enveloped by the warm moistness of Oswald’s entrance and heard his partner gave an almost tuneful cry of appreciation.

Oswald felt himself being stretched: Ed was so much more intense than any toy he had ever used before and Oswald wanted more. Awash with the sensual intimacy of sharing the act with the man he loved, Oswald began to rock his hips in time with Ed’s.

‘Harder’, he crooned, ‘Harder… _please_ … _please_ ’.

Ed, encouraged by Oswald’s siren song began to drive even deeper, fingers clenched on Oswald’s hips to hold him in place.  
He saw Oswald’s head rolled back as the delicious friction spurred them both to higher heights of ecstasy. The sound of skin slapping against skin was intoxicating and Ed growled covetously as he realised Oswald was wrapping his legs around his waist, drawing him even deeper in.  
He gazed into Oswald’s half hooded eyes, hungrily devouring every minute reaction that could be coaxed from Oswald’s facial expressions. 

Oswald looked up at Ed and felt his heart flutter at the naked desire on his face: the way a few strands of his hair were sticking to his forehead and the way he licked his moist, pink lips. Reaching up, Oswald removed Ed’s glasses to better see his eyes and drank in the intensity in the chocolate brown orbs until he thought he would drown.  
The primal, savage joy in Ed’s face was gorgeous to behold!

Oswald was so fucking _beautiful!_  
Ed counted each freckle that dotted Oswald’s high cheekbones beneath those pale eyes with their pupils blown wide in longing. They were like molten green glass, burning for him and him alone. Ed ran a hand possessively along his partner’s cheek. He traced it along Oswald’s chin, down his chest pausing for a moment to feel his racing pulse, then even further down.

‘F-fu- _fuck!’_ Oswald stammered as he felt Ed wrap his hand around his cock.

Ed’s hands were large with long fingers and as they began to pump up and down, Oswald’s head spun at the strength and simultaneous tenderness in his touch.  
He had never felt like this.  
So _loved!_

Ed threw his head back, teeth gritted with pleasure.  
Sex had never felt this good before!  
Kristen and Isabella had required delicate handling and careful control. Oswald could take whatever Ed could dish out and even come back hungry for more!  
He could almost feel the electrical impulses of pleasure shooting up his spine as he listened to Oswald’s adoring gasps and moans beneath him.  
It felt so fucking good to lose control!  
Ed moved his thumb across Oswald’s head in a spiralling pattern and thrilled as Oswald squirmed.  
Ed felt his fingers grow slick with pre-cum: he loved that Oswald loved this!

‘I. Fucking. Love. You’, Oswald cried in unison with each of Ed’s thrusts, ‘Don’t stop! Oh _fuck!_ Don’t stop!’

‘You feel so good’, Ed growled, pumping Oswald’s cock even more vigorously, ‘I don’t think I can!’

‘Ah! Ah-I’m getting- _ah!_ -close! Close!’

‘Then…’ 

Ed leant down so his mouth was right beside Oswald’s ear before finishing his sentence. He swallowed. He could feel the tension like a building storm ready to be unleashed at the merest atmospheric change.  
So he provided it.

‘…cum for me’, he whispered and nibbled Oswald’s ear lobe before giving one, final thrust.

The additional stimulus was too much for Oswald.  
He plunged over the precipice, coming undone in Ed’s arms as his back arched against the table. He felt cum hit his stomach and saw it coat Ed’s fingers. He felt his legs spasm again and again but he only focused on drawing Ed closer, desperate to savour every last drop of the delirium that gripped him.

The sight of Oswald cumming caused Ed to relinquish what little control he had left and he rode out his own orgasm, marvelling at how Oswald’s passage clenched around him and seemed to draw him in even deeper. Amidst the waves of bliss that shocked him to his core, one thought thundered loudly in his brain. One fact to always remember.  
Oswald was his and he was Oswald’s. Forever.

Finally, the climax faded away, leaving both men panting and clutching each other in the darkened room. For a time, neither of them moved, afraid they would break the spell of calm that had fallen over the two of them.  
In this moment, nothing mattered outside the club. Nobody else mattered but the two of them.

But, inevitably, Ed was the first to move, forcing Oswald into a sitting position on the table.  
Ed leant down as he pulled out and inhaled the sweet, musky scent of their lovemaking, licking Oswald’s neck tenderly. His tongue tingled from the salt of Oswald’s sweat.  
Oswald craned his neck to give him better access and shuddered as he felt Ed’s lips move against his damp skin as he spoke.

‘Tell me this is real’.

‘Why?’

‘It feels like I’m dreaming. Or hallucinating’.

‘Do you want it to be real?’, Oswald replied, careful to keep his tone neutral.

‘…I do’.

Oswald took Ed into his arms and felt a rush of warmth as Ed wrapped his own arms around Oswald’s back.

‘It’s always been real’, Oswald breathed and smiled in bliss as he felt Ed kiss his shoulder.


End file.
